Noche de año nuevo
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Es la vispera del año nuevo en la torre T y probablemente esa noche no sea lo que muchos esperaban. mucha amistad y un poco de DamiRae


**Noche de año nuevo.**

.

.

.

-¡Esto apesta!

Se quejo Maya desde la alfombra.

-Deberíamos estar celebrando con champagne, uvas y esos sombreritos ridículos y no estar aquí medio muertos en la sala.

Continuo ella quejándose desde el suelo mirando como el resto del equipo se hallaba desparramado por toda la sala.

-Aunque comúnmente yo apoyaría esa moción créeme que ahora no cuento ni con la energía suficiente como para arrastrarme a mi habitación.

Dijo Beast boy a un lado suyo.

-No puedo creer que dejemos pasar la fiesta de año nuevo de esta manera- Jackson se unió a las quejas-debimos ignorar esa alerta de hacerlo ahora mismo estaríamos celebrando con una gran fiesta.

-¿Y dejar a esa gente sin protección alguna? -agrego Kori molesta lanzando un cojín contra el chico acuático que debido al cansancio ni se molestó en esquivar terminando este en su rostro.

-Lo siento Kori, no quería decirlo de ese modo, pero ya sabes seria bueno disfrutar este tipo de celebraciones como la gente normal -suspiro abrazándose al cojín- menos mal esta navidad pudimos disfrutarla sin tantos contratiempos.

-Fue una buena navidad…

Suspiraron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno hay que ver el lado positivo: logramos llegar juntos hasta el final a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado este año.

El tono alegre con el que Jon había dicho aquello los animo un poco.

-Ahí va Saint Jon a salvar la noche.

Y el sarcástico comentario de Robin mato ese sentir.

\- ¿Es enserio? Damián si no tienes nada bueno que decir por favor no arruines el buen ambiente.

Con cierta violencia Maya le quito a Jackson el cojín que tenía en brazos y lo lanzo hasta el sillón donde Damián estaba recostado.

-¡¿No que estabas medio muerta?!

Reclamo molesto al sentir la fuerza con la que ese cojín se estrelló contra su rostro.

-Estoy agotada, pero eso no impide que aun así te de tu merecido por aguafiestas.

Canturreo con una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

La reto tomando el cojín entre sus manos lanzándoselo con la misma fuerza que ella lo hizo pero esta lo esquivo terminando este golpeando a Kori.

-Ustedes chicos sí que tienen energía.

Sonrió genuinamente Kori tomando ese y otro cojín que estaba alado de Jon lanzado uno a Maya y otro a Damián que por puesto esquivaron y terminaron en otro lugar.

-Jackson, Raven, no era mi inten…

Intento disculparse, pero el cojín que le lanzo Jackson no la dejo continuar.

Después de una pequeña pausa Garfield y Wally estallaron en risas al ver la expresión boquiabierta de Kori -pareces un pescado- chillo Beast boy que en forma de pescado imito el boqueo de ella desatando risas en todo el equipo, incluso Kori no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-ja ja ja -

El tono acido de Raven se hizo sonar en medio del escándalo lo que los alerto ya que ella difícilmente intentaba sabotear el ambiente.

Todos desviaron la atención hacia ella y miraron como su nariz sonrojada sobresalía del resto de su acostumbrado pálido ser y entonces no pudieron evitar continuar riendo.

-¡Rodolfo el reno, Rodolfo el reno!

Nuevamente las ocurrencias de Beast Boy se hicieron sonar alentando las carcajadas en el equipo.

Raven se enderezo sobre su asiento y apretó con fuerza el cojín que Kori le lanzo y que había terminado rozando su nariz, ella intentaba no arruinar el buen ambiente, pero si todos querían motivos para reír ella se los daría.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos-

Todos los cojines de la sala terminaron flotando sobre todos y con temor observaron como al menos uno de esos cojines voladores apuntaba en la dirección de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo.

-¡No Raven!

Todos intentaron desviar el golpe, unos con éxito y otros no tanto, mientras ella sonreía complacida.

-¿Quieres guerra chica cuervo?

Aun lado suyo Damián estrujo entre sus manos el cojín que logro desviar y lo estrello contra ella.

-Guerra tendrás.

Sonrió con suficiencia logrando su objetivo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes avecilla?

Sonrió ella regresando el golpe pero fallando miserablemente en el intento ya que su cojín termino en el rostro de Wally.

-¡Esto es guerra!

Declaro en chico del rayo mientras unos a otros se lanzaban los cojines entre risas y quejas.

Después de unos minutos todos terminaron tendidos en el piso totalmente agotados.

-Jon y Kori para la próxima por favor midan su fuerza.

Acordaron todos entre respiraciones agitadas mientras los mencionados pedían disculpas entre risas.

-A esto es lo que me refería hace un rato-

Soltó Jon contento mientras miraba al techo.

-Me puedes explicar porque no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Pregunto Garfield a un lado suyo.

-Si Gar, hace un rato todos estábamos cansados y sin ánimos, pero de pronto todo cambio y mejoro, si todos estamos juntos todo es mejor, hace dos años que me uní oficialmente al equipo a pesar de la renuencia de mi madre -rió nostálgico- y desde entonces todo ha ido para mejor en su compañía aun en los tiempos difíciles, ustedes son más que mis amigos, para mi todos son una extensión de mi familia, los mejores hermanos mayores que podría desear.

-En serio chicos espero poder contar de nuevo con todos ustedes el año que viene.

Suspiro alegre de poder decir su deseo de año nuevo.

-Si que eres cursi Kent.

La voz de Damián se hizo sonar al otro lado de la sala y todos rodaron los ojos.

-Excepto tú, ni en mis peores pesadillas podrías ser mi hermano.

-Créeme que yo tampoco quisiera tener un hermano tan delicado como tú.

Se escucho una risa llena de suficiencia al mismo tiempo que un cojín volaba nuevamente sobre ellos para terminar con esa fastidiosa interrupción.

-wow chico en serio me robaste las palabras de la boca-

Comento Garfield también mirando al techo.

-Aunque siempre parezco actuar genial y vivir la vida despreocupadamente, yo trato de dar todo por el equipo, este equipo es la única familia que tengo ahora y créanme que trabajare duro para que siempre nos mantengamos unidos.

-Siempre me sorprendes con ese lado profundo tuyo Gar.

Wally codeo suavemente sus costillas tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Que puedo decir soy un estuche de monerías. Atractivo y profundo, soy genial y lo sé chico.

Todos rieron suavemente.

-Yo espero que este año sea un poco más relajado que los otros, han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que hay veces que solo quisiera que todo se detuviera en momentos como este, quiera que todos los días fueran así.

-Eso es irónico viniendo de ti Wally.

Interrumpió Maya decaída.

-Créeme chica que cuando vives a mi ritmo y ves pasar frente a ti aquello que deseas tan rápido que parece que nunca estuvo, es ¿cómo decirlo… ?

Medito buscando la palabra mas adecuada.

-¿Agonizante?

Completo Maya.

-Si, eso. Es agonizante por eso desearía que todo fuera solo risas y diversión, quisiera disfrutar en lentitud más de estos momentos.

-Te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo, en esas veces que todo se pone difícil solo quisiera tirar la toalla, salir corriendo y nunca más volver, pero he aprendido que con todos ustedes a mi lado esos momentos difíciles no lo son tanto, saber que ustedes estarán ahí para apoyarme sin importar que suceda me da un enorme alivio. Estoy feliz de haberme unido a ustedes, con ustedes a mi lado siento que nunca más estaré sola.

-definitivamente nunca más estaremos solos.

La voz de Jackson le acompaño terminado la oración en perfecta sincronía, él sonrió y extendió su brazo palmeando suavemente la cabeza de Maya.

-Me debes un chocolate.

Dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

-Aun no tocas madera.

Respondió el riendo por los gruñidos que esta hacía.

-Cuando vivía en Nuevo México sentía que me faltaba algo, tal vez influyo un poco el no saber que era tener un padre o el hecho de ignorar que soy un talante y por si fuera poco también tenía que lidiar con ser gay en un lugar ridículamente conservador, fue una época difícil en muchos sentidos, la adolescencia es un dolor en el culo.

-Amen a eso hermano-

Acordó la mayoría al escuchar eso.

-Me sentía tan fuera de lugar pero cuando llegue aquí todo cambio y todo porque los conocí a ustedes chicos, esa inseguridad al saber que era diferente a los de mi alrededor se marchó, tal vez descubrir la verdad sobre mi y mi origen podría explicar eso pero en realidad pienso que mi cambio fue gracias a ese apoyo y cariño que me dieron aun si conocerme, fue lo que me alentó a creer que yo no era tan raro como creía, quisiera que ese sentimiento no desapareciera nunca chicos.

-Ser diferente a los demás es difícil, especialmente cuando no crees encajar, pero eso no importa Jackson, todos aquí somos diferentes en tantas maneras, eso es lo que nos hace únicos y especiales.

Dijo Kori tomando su mano.

-Este lejano y extraño mundo que puede ser cruel en mas de una manera me abrigo, aun siendo una extraña forastera, tan rara y diferente, este lugar me acogió, me brindo un hogar y una familia que ha crecido a lo largo de los años, desde que llegue aquí no hago más que sonreír-

Kori tomo la mano de Raven y giro hacia ella encontrándose con su mirada.

-Aquí encontramos lo que nunca creímos poder merecer o si quiera desear.

-No hables por mi Kori.

Murmuro Raven desviando la vista hacia el techo.

-Creo que hablo por todos, desearía que todo continuara de esta manera.

Sonrió ella reforzando el contacto cosa que Raven agradeció en silencio.

-Yo… yo también quisiera vivir en este momento por siempre pero afortunada o desafortunadamente todo debe continuar porque esos cambios que han dado nuestra vida son los que nos han traído aquí, buenos momentos… malos momentos… son los que han hecho de nosotros lo que somos hoy, lo que suceda mañana yo no sé si sea algo bueno o malo pero mientras lo pase a lado de ustedes… creo que estará bien, crecer con ustedes ha sido traumático en algunos sentidos pero mayormente bueno, gracias por todo.

-¿Traumático?

Pregunto entre risas chico bestia.

-Ver como te acicalas en medio de la sala créeme que no es un grato recuerdo.

-Es cierto-

Todos asintieron de acuerdo recordando la primera vez que vieron a chico bestia "asearse".

-¡Hey! ¡No puedo evitarlo forma parte de mi naturaleza salvaje!

Chillo ganándose quejas por parte de todos.

-¿Y tú Damián?

La voz de Jon llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Yo que?

Dijo como si nada su líder.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperas este año nuevo?

Pregunto genuinamente curioso el Kryptoniano.

-Nada.

Aseguro firme.

-¡¿Nada?!

Se incorporo del piso tomando asiento para ver la reacción de su amigo, pero no sirvió de nada ya que este desvió la mirada.

-Yo no deseo nada porque desear es como como fijar algo como un imposible y eso no existe en mi vocabulario.

El silbido burlón de chico bestia resonó por el lugar.

-he ahí nuestro líder, no existe nada imposible para él-

Rio este incorporándose también.

-Dedicación y voluntad.

Damián declaro.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?

Pregunto curioso Wally sentándose al igual que el resto.

-Para cumplir una meta se necesita dedicación y voluntad.

Continuo él levantándose del suelo mientras miraba a su equipo.

-Consientes o inconscientes ustedes establecieron metas que los trajeron hasta aquí, muchas veces fallando en el camino y otras tantas concretándolas con éxito, para bien o para mal ustedes lo lograron y aquí estamos.

Los chicos por un momento se perdieron en su mundo al analizar la certeza en sus palabras.

-Si su deseo es ser más fuerte y no hacen nada por ello eso queda así: como un simple deseo, pero si su meta es ser fuerte, con dedicación y voluntad seguramente lo serán.

Las cosas así funcionan desear algo con el simple hecho de desearlo nunca sucederá, si ustedes quieren continuar juntos y ser aquellas mejores personas que son estando o no juntos es algo en lo que deben… debemos trabajar.

En general soy un cretino y sé que no tengo la mejor actitud, pero he cambiado porque sé que estando solo no lograre mucho, con ustedes: mis compañeros, mi equipo, siempre contare porque sé que ustedes nunca dejaran de esforzarse y hacer de este un mundo mejor porque esa es su meta, estos lazos que nos unen hoy son los que reforzaran el mundo de mañana, esa es mi meta y espero cumplirla a lado ustedes, mi liga.

Sonrió firmemente convencido de cada una de las palabras que dijo o al menos así lo sintieron en el fondo de su corazón.

-Has crecido tanto Damián-

Floto Kori hasta donde él y lo abrazo.

-Siempre contaras conmigo.

Deposito un beso en su frente y se alejo sabiendo que le incomodaba el hecho de que invadieran su espacio personal.

-También cuantas conmigo idiota-

Maya sonrió desde la distancia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Y conmigo Damián! ¡Siempre estaré ahí!

Jon llego hasta el palmeando su espalda a lo que el solo suspiro rodando los ojos con fastidio.

-Nosotros también estaremos ahí-

Jackson y Wally sonrieron.

-En serio no puedo creer que hayas madurado antes que yo.

Beast boy se paró frente a él y extendió su mano.

-Eres verde, nunca maduraras.

Acepto el gesto de la bestia y estrecho su mano amistosamente, sin rencores.

-¿Y tú?

Pregunto él mirando a Raven que de algún modo había terminado en el fondo de ese cuadro amistoso.

-Si ese es tu deseo yo estaré ahí.

Dijo simple como siempre, pero a él no le basto esa respuesta y continúo mirándola exigiendo algo más.

Ella se desplazo lentamente hasta llegar frente a él y nuevamente hablo.

-Estaré ahí siempre.

Afirmo mirándolo fijamente.

-Mas te vale.

Sonrió tomándola de la mano y con cierta fuerza ciñéndola a él.

-Dam…

Intento separarse puesto sentía la mirada de todos sobre ellos por tan inusual comportamiento entre ellos, pero aquellos bien conocidos ásperos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

La escandalosa alarma proveniente del reloj en la muñeca de su líder los saco del shock, confirmando que aquello que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos se trataba la simple y llana realidad, y no parte de un sueño loco.

-Son las doce -se separó un poco de Raven mirando su reloj- feliz año nuevo equipo -sonrió malicioso observando como el asombro se estampaba salvajemente en el rostro de su equipo.

-Cuando creí que ya no podías sorprenderme…

Murmuro boquiabierto Garfield.

-Eso si que no lo veía venir.

Jackson, Maya y Starfire asintieron silenciosamente apoyando a Wally.

-Feliz año nuevo…

Contesto Jon aun en shock.

.

.

.

.

¡Feliz año nuevo mininos!

¿Qué tal! ¿Qué les pareció?

Yo la verdad no se que sentir respecto a esto de hecho yo no pensaba escribir nada, pero me salió. He de aclarar que estoy tomando anti gripales y jarabe para la tos, me he desvelado y que tengo un frio horrendo, en pocas palabras no estoy en mi juicio.

Así que espero les haya gustado y si no con honestidad háganmelo saber.

Y bueno ya se nos fue otro año chicos, que rápido se va el tiempo ¡rayos!

Espero que quienes hayan tenido un buen año continúen así este que viene y a los que de plano sienten que este año no fue su año espero que este les sonría amablemente.

Soy una firme creyente de que todo se puede hacer teniendo disposición, fuerza y voluntad.

Espero este año ustedes puedan hacer todo aquello que se propongan y que dejen de hacer todo aquello que se los impide.

También espero que sus heridas se curen, muchos este año perdieron algo o alguien importante y claro que no es algo fácil de superar así que tomen su tiempo, descansen y después levántense con toda la actitud porque la vida sigue y no perdona.

Sonrían, canten, bailen, intenten cosas nuevas y boten aquello que ya no les esté funcionando, haciendo cambios (aun por mas mínimo que sean) es como logran que su vida cambie.

Celos, envidia, dolor y tristezas bye. Las cosas malas siempre pasan, pero depende de uno como decidimos vivirlas o sufrirlas.

Este año será bueno para ustedes si así lo disponen.

Feliz 2018!

Besos

Astoria W.


End file.
